Ben Days
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: There are days Klaus' odd behaviour seems odder than usual, at least in the eyes of others.


**Okay so I started writing this and then remembered the scene where Ben is reading a book, when Pogo is questioning Klaus about the box. But Ben can't physically touch things at this point, and when it shows the room from Pogo's view there is no magically hovering book. So how is Ben holding it? Did he have it on his person when he died? So it is somehow attached to him. Or maybe its a book spirit from a book that was destroyed and if so, what happens when he wants a new book to read? Does Klaus toss a couple in the bath tub, or set some alight?**

**Worry not, there is no book killing in this fic, that was just a thought that came to my head when I remembered that scene... and the ice-cream truck when Ben holds the ice block, hmmm?**

* * *

Klaus was odd, that wasn't exactly anything new, yet some days his brother still managed to prove odder than others. Somehow Diego seemed to be the one who had to deal with it most. Not entirely true, he just happened to put up with his eccentric brother more than the others did. He remembers a group discussion back when they were all still young, before Five decided to up and vanish on them. One day while number four was off on a solo training session with dad. In which they'd rated each other's sibling tolerance levels and he'd ended up in the number two -typical- spot on the Klaus o'meter. Trumped only by Ben in tolerating their brother's unique level of crazy.

Poor Ben had only really taken out the number one position because he was to quiet and polite to tell the other to piss off if he got too much. He also had a habit of letting Klaus push him around. Diego had to admit though, they had been right and now with Ben gone he was stuck in pole position. He still held the highest tolerance for there wayward brother, which was likely why he was now sitting in his idling car waiting for said brother to climb in passenger.

He had made the mistake of openly voicing he was heading out during breakfast that morning. A breakfast his brother had actually woken up early enough for, for once, either that or he hadn't actually gone to bed in the first place. One could never be too certain, Klaus had long ago mastered sneaking in and out of the house unnoticed.

"Two minutes, I'll just grab my stuff." The messy haired brunette had exclaimed hello inked hand raised (as though he couldn't guess which sibling had spoken). Standing as he shoved the last of his eggs in his mouth before rushing up stairs.

Five had jokingly told him to run while he could, as he too rose from the table before disappearing in one of his jumps to go do whatever it was he'd been doing all day since getting back. While Luther gave him the usual, "He's never going to pull his shit together and grow up if you keep letting him have his way."

Pull his shit together, perhaps Luther hadn't noticed but no one in this house really had their shit together. So he taxied his brother around on occasion, god knows none of the others would, and at least if he was dropping the other off he knew where he was and that he would get their safely.

"Onwards to adventure!" Klaus grinned enthusiastically as he hopped into the seat behind him, sliding over before leaning over to pull the door shut. Nothing new when it came to Klaus, Diego had come to notice his brother usually took backseat, only taking shotgun when he was feeling particularly down.

Grab my stuff, usually meant a coat and what little cash and pills his brother had, it rarely ever pertained to actual stuff. Today it seemed grab my stuff, referred to changing into fresh cloths and grabbing an old tote bag that once belonged to Ben years ago. There was something in the bag though he couldn't see what.

"So where too?" He asked, waiting as his brother looked to the empty spot beside him before giving an address.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to find at the address he was given, a liquor store maybe. A pawn shop or some shady old dive, though it seemed a little early for that last one. He certainly hadn't, however, been expecting to find a book exchange/store. He was pretty sure he had never seen his brother actually read a book, besides comics or forced study, neither of which really counted as reading.

"A book store?" Diego asked in disbelief, cocking a brow at his brother. "Do you even know how to read?"

"Oh, funny." Klaus huffed back with an eye roll, as he opened the door and started out. "I'll have you know I'm here for a friend."

"You have friends." He scoffed back in mocked astonishment, as he climbed out after the other.

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with this fabulous creature." Klaus laughed back, stacking his hands under his chin, palms down and fluttering his lashes. He then spun on his heels, coat whipping dramatically behind him as he skipped into the store.

Diego followed after him, because despite having his own things to do today, he was curious what his brother was up to. He was actually a little disappointed to find out his brother was simply buying books, well trading books. Klaus had emptied the contents of his bag onto the counter at the front of the store, which turned out to be three old books.

"Hey, aren't those Ben's?" He asked, idly running a finger over the row of book spines on the shelf before him.

"He isn't using them any more." His brother shrugged back. Number two couldn't help but feel that was a little disrespectful to their deceased brother, even if he was technically right. Ben wasn't using any of his old stuff anymore, though that didn't mean they went around selling or trading it off.

He supposed he should be glad the other wasn't pawning them for drugs, and while he had no idea why Klaus who had no interest in books was trading them in for new ones, he decided not to question it. Diego had learnt a long time ago that his brother's mind worked in mysterious ways, and more often then not it was easier to just let him do his thing.

Klaus was asking after a book then, though he seemed to be having trouble recalling what it was called. "You know, that new one from that guy.. what was his name again..." His hand waved vaguely by his shoulder as though it would help the name come to mind, before he looked back over his shoulder clicking his fingers.

"Don't look at me." He scoffed back, he wasn't the biggest reader either and he certainly wasn't a mind reader. Judging by the confused look on the sales lady's face she wasn't either. Then in a typical light bulb moment his brother triumphantly named the author.

"They don't have a copy yet, something about publishing delays or something." Klaus stated as he made his way over to the shelf Diego stood by. He wasn't sure why his brother was telling him this, he really didn't care. The next fifteen minutes were spent watching the flamboyant brunette stalk the shelves, mumbling the odd comment as he went.

"How do they manage to cram so many books in one tiny shop?"

"Do you think they have an 'Adults only' section. What? I'm sure some perverts like to read too."

"Faster, I feel the fun draining from my body by the minute. I can't survive much longer."

"Please tell me that's not a sappy romance."

Still nothing particularly new or unusual considering this was Klaus, soon enough his brother had pulled three books from the shelf. Headed for the counter and finalised the exchange with the store clerk, Diego following him out of the store. Once outside his brother gave an exaggerated breath of air, stretching out his arms as he let out a dramatic.

"Sweet freedom! My poor coat already smells like musty old paper. Lets not do that again any time too soon."

* * *

"What is he doing?" Luther asked, trying somewhat to keep his voice low as he entered the kitchen.

Five was by the stove, filling the coffee pot with his newest blend. He was on a mission to find a decent tasting coffee, so far he wasn't having much luck. Though it was number four who'd caught his attention as he entered the room. Klaus lay on his back on top the table, in his usual leather pants and a shimmery gold top he borrowed from Allison's room, rambling on about who knows as a hand reached over his head to turn the page of a book that lay next to him.

"No idea, and I don't particularly care to ask." Five stated, leaning back against the counter as he waited for the pot to brew.

Luther just shrugged, stalking across to the fridge in hunt for ingredients to make himself something to eat. It was why he'd come to the kitchen to begin with. His brother seemed to spot him as he bent down to riffle through the shelves as Klaus turned his attention to him.

"Oh hey Luther, I was just telling Five about the time I got locked in the back of a freezer truck and ended up stranded halfway across the state."

"Sound's fascinating." Luther tossed back over his shoulder, though he honestly didn't care too much to hear the story himself. As much as he loved his brother, his rambling could get a little annoying at times, sometimes even Klaus himself isn't sure if the events were real or some drug induced hallucination.

"Oh it was brilliant, equal parts crazy-fun and bat-shit scary. I had to hitch rides back and this one chick I hitched a lift with had just burnt down her asshole ex's house and stolen his car! At one point there were cops everywhere and she was trying to shake them and I was trying to dispose of my drugs. It was wild." His brother laughed, before sitting up as Luther made his way over to the bench. "Whatcha making?"

"Chicken and cheese blt's." He replied.

"Oh goody, I'm starving." His brother replied, before stating with an accusatory glare in Five's direction. "I have no food, since a certain someone refuses to hand over the twenty bucks, I earned fare and square."

"Again, I will not feed your addiction." Five shot back, pouring himself a cup of coffee and earning a tongue poke from his brother.

"Five?" He offered, though Five turned the sandwich down.

Klaus got up then, collecting a handful of cups from the cupboard and the pot of coffee, setting them on the table before pouring the hot drink into each cup. Both Luther and Five noticed the other seemed to pour an extra cup, though neither said anything. It was something he'd been doing since Ben passed, Luther once though it was a coping mechanism, helped him feel like his brother was still really there. Now days however he figured it was more out of habit than anything.

Number four then sat himself at the table rather than back on it, on the chair next to the empty spot housing the open book and extra drink. He turned the page of the book on his right once more, before adding a dash of whatever liquor filled his flask today and started adding sugar cubes.

Luther counted the cubes out of the corner of his eye as he finished of the sandwiches, as a sixth cube was added before he finally stirred the drink and took a sip.

Plating up two sandwiches each for him and his brother, even though he knew he really shouldn't. He should have told the other to find or make his own lunch, learn to start looking after himself. He keeps hounding at Diego for 'babying' Klaus and letting him have his way, and yet here he is doing it himself. Practise what you preach, Luther.

He was just glad number two wasn't here to catch him out.

"Do I want to know what you've added to that?" He asked as he placed a plate in front of his brother, before taking his own seat.

"Probably not." Five stated, from his spot emptying the last of his drink as he flipped through the paper.

"Nothing daddy dearest didn't approve of. I got it from his liquor cabinet after all." Klaus replied with a casual shrug, and biting off a mouthful of sandwich.

"So, any plans for the evening?" Luther asked openly, directing the question to no one in particular. Swallowing a mouthful of food before stating his own plans for the rest of the day. "Pogo and I are planning on sorting through some of dad's things, you know try and get things in order."

Klaus stretched an arm across to turn the page in the book once more, catching two corners as he turned it this time. Focussing on his food rather than the book he ignored beside the odd turn of pages, his brow pinching slightly, before he turned to look beside him. Breathing a quiet, "Sorry." As he flipped the page back one.

"Nothing either of you would likely understand, and I currently don't have the patience to try and explain it. Lets just say I have a big night ahead of me." Five stated, giving one of his smiles that said 'I love you but you're kind of dumb.' At least that was how Klaus had described it the morning before, Luther felt it was right on the mark. Five always did have the highest IQ of them all, and he always did consider himself better than them, he admitted just the other day.

"No excitement for me today, just a quiet afternoon of..." He glanced to his right, hissing out a whined, "Siiix." Before turning back to them and smiling cheerfully as he finished, "Six more chapters of fun."

"Since when do you do quiet afternoons of enjoying books?" Five asked sceptically. Leaning across to steal the seemingly unclaimed cup of still steaming coffee across the table.

"Since... Uh, rude. I don't claim to know how things worked after the apocalypse, but in modern civilisation there is this thing called manners. You may remember it from childhood." Klaus scoffed in somewhat feigned offence as Ben's coffee was so rudely snatched, even if Ben couldn't drink it himself.

"Says the man who helped himself and other's to my coffee with out asking first." Five smiled back politely, a smug glint in his eyes.

"Guess I can't argue that." Klaus shrugged back, downing the rest of his drink before scooping up his plate and the book beside him. "Now If you'll excuse us it's getting a little crowded in here, and while quiet afternoons with a book may not exactly be my idea of fun, Ben quite enjoys quiet reading. Toodles."

And with that he disappeared out of the room and towards the stairs. Luther watched their eccentric brother vanish through the door before sharing a look with Five. While ghosts were Klaus' thing, they all knew sobriety was necessary for it to work, and the glassy, blown look in his brother's eyes had suggested otherwise.

* * *

"This is kind of weird, I can't even remember the last time the two of us watched a movie together." Vanya spoke in her usual soft tone, a nervous smile playing on her lips as she entered the taxi.

"Well we'll just have to try and make it a more regular event. Sisterly bonding with a side helping of chick flicks." Allison grinned back, following suit. She couldn't remember the last time she had been the one watching a movie instead of staring in it.

But she was looking forward to spending some time with her sister, it was odd, thinking back. She'd been surrounded by so many brothers it just seemed strange she'd never spent much time with her one sister. Then again one of those brother's happened to be far more interested in painting nails and dressing up than her only sister had ever been. Though if she'd learnt anything over the past few years it was not to take family for granted.

"Uuh and brotherly." A familiar voice sounded as Klaus rushed to open the taxi door before it could pull away from the curb. Signalling the two women to scoot over as he wormed his way in, before pulling the door shut. "I haven't been to the movies in like forever." He clapped in delight, before giving a small gasp as a memory came to mind. "Oh, we may want to avoid the cinema on fifth. Apparently security there really hold onto old grudges."

"Klaus, I thought you were headed out with Diego?" Allison questioned as her brother buckled up and signalled the drive to get a move on.

"I was, but then I overheard you two talking about the movies and I've been meaning to go for a while now. So here I am." His usual smile falling as he shifted into the classic puppy dog eyes, that more often than not ensured he got his way. "You do want hang with me too, right?"

"I suppose-" Vanya started only to be cut off as their brother said.

"I mean it would be pretty cruel to say no, seeing as you know, I'm right here."

The shortest of the three let out an amused scoff at that, failing to hide the smile pulling at her lips. Said the man who'd never had a problem speaking of others as though they weren't right there in the room. Even if he most always meant it in jest.

"It's never too late to drop him at a random corner." Allison teased, earning an indignant, "Rude."

A Playful smirk worked Vanya's mouth as she said. "Out in public without supervision? I think it far safer to let him tag along."

"Now you're just being mean." Klaus pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. Eyes darting to the front as he hissed out a quiet, "Oh, shut it you."

Allison had to admit she was a little caught by surprise when Klaus had suggested skipping the chick flick in favour of another movie. He was always the most eager to sit and watch those types of films on the old small tv Five had smuggled home when they were kids. Reginald Hargreeves didn't believe in television, always claimed it to rot the mind. So it had been a challenge to try and keep it hidden from their father, it was probably the one thing they had worked best as a team in doing. Because everyone loved that tv and no body wanted to be the one who got it confiscated.

"We were hoping to catch that one based on those best selling books by that guy." He had started as they lined up at the ticket counter. Very descriptive, she had no clue what he was speaking of, there was currently four movies showing that were based on books. Looking to Vanya proved little help as her sister just shrugged in response with a look that stated 'don't look at me.'

"You know the post-apocalyptic one, young low-class apprentice mechanist lad accidentally messes up lady assassin's personal hit that had been years in planning. They both end up stranded in the wastelands, she knows how to survive them, he doesn't, they're forced to work together to get the baddie and save the day. There's bound to be romance, I mean boy and girl who can't stand each other, forced to work as a team. It's like grade-A typical movie romance fodder."

"Van and I had kind of planned on see this movie though." Allison pointed out, looking to said sister for her input on it all.

"I wouldn't mind something with a bit of action." Vanya said, looking between the two like she wasn't sure what side to take. "I mean, unless you really wanted to see this other movie."

"Come on Ally, they say the movie always butchers the book. Aren't you curious to see if its true." Klaus pleaded with a flutter of his eyes.

"None of us have even read the book so we wouldn't know either way." Allison replied with an amused shake of her head.

"Perhaps, but it was one of Ben's favourite books, this is the kind of movie he'd love to watch."

And damn if that line didn't completely shift the mood, even if Klaus seemed completely oblivious to this fact, as he rambled on about not having enough on him for the tickets. Which really, they both should have seen coming.

"Oh my god, I remember that book now, Ben must have carried it around with him for at least two months after he first read it." Vanya said, smiling sadly at the memory of the brother they lost.

"Yeah, must have read it at least five times as he waited for the sequel to be published." Allison recalled, "Okay. I'll get the tickets."

"Me and Van will get snacks." He returned cheerfully, grabbing their shorter sibling by the elbow and dragging her to the snack bar.

Vanya was already planning on paying for the snack, knowing her brother likely didn't have much money on him. Though he did pull a few crumpled dollar bills from his pocket and handed them over. She ordered a pack of her favourite candy and a block of chocolate, as they looked over the snacks. Klaus doing a drink count as he shouted, "Who wants soda!" Ordering a cola for himself, before looking over his shoulder a Allison requested cherry.

Glancing to his left as she ordered a cola for herself, before he gave a small shrug and said. "Looks like its just the tree then." She certainly hoped so, she had no intentions of paying for anyone else's drinks.

"And a jumbo salted popcorn." She finished, passing over her card to pay.

"Only the one popcorn?" Klaus asked, grinning manically as he whispered, "You have seen Allison eat, haven't you?" Hissing out a pained, "Ow." As a well manicured hand clipped him on the back of the head.

"I heard that." Allison stated, as she handed each their ticket. Vanya letting out an amused snicker as they grabbed the snacks.

They made there way upstairs and into theatre three as allocated on their ticket, the movie must have been the popular pick of the day, considering the crown inside. Soon enough they spotted a row about halfway that held several empty seats and shuffled their way over. Allison let Vanya lead the way while Klaus trailed behind, they were just settling into their seats when Klaus voice sounded.

"Sorry, seats taken." Vanya and Allison looking over to find a man approaching the seat beside him. When the man continued his shuffle towards the seat, likely because the remaining empty seats were all located right up the back, he raised his voice. "Hey, hey! I said, seats taken buddy, back off! Get going." He hissed.

Throwing a handful of popcorn at the man for good measure as he retreated. Ignoring the disgruntled glare of the woman the next seat over who copped the majority of the flying puffs, as he settled himself back in his seat with a mumbled. "Can you believe that guy."

Allison couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as Vanya lent over and whispered. "I can't imagine why he may have been kicked out of the cinema on fifth."

The movie actually turned out to be rather enjoyable, and turned out to have quite a few powerful female characters. Her and Vanya shared a few comments between one another and Klaus never being one for long bout of silence, tossed about his own comments here and there. They had to confiscate the popcorn from his reach, shifting it from her lap to Vanya's, about halfway through to avoid getting in trouble when Klaus decided to toss a handful of popcorn at the screen as a show of outrage when character he'd taken a particular liking to was killed of. And there was the one argument over a scene that neither were really sure who their oddball brother was directing the argument at. Though neither would be surprised if he were arguing with the character on screen.

All in all it was a fun outing and they managed not to get kicked out movie, despite receiving a few whispered hushes. It was pretty fun spending a bit of time together as just normal siblings for a change. Still Allison couldn't help but hope that next time she and Vanya planned some quality sister bonding time, it would be sisters only.

* * *

"Good evening, Klaus." Grace hummed merrily from the sink as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey mum, looking stunning as usual." Klaus replied with a smile, "Never a bad hair day no matter what's thrown you're way, and here I am stuck with this mess." He stated waving pointedly at his own mop of dark hair that couldn't seem to figure out if it was meant to be curled or straight, before huffing out a singsong. "Jealous~"

"Don't be silly sweetheart, your perfect just the way you are, hair and all." Grace smiled back warmly, running a hand through his hair. Though he couldn't help but notice her palm lingered on his forehead a little before doing so. She looked him over before asking, "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"All good here, why do you ask?" He blinked back.

"You are just so quiet this evening, you've been sitting in Ben's room for a little over three hours now and I've heard barely a peep from down here. I don't think I've ever seen you so still and quiet for such a long period. You know I'm always willing to listen if you're ever feeling down." She stated softly, a slight look of concern in her eyes.

Klaus had to admit he'd always wonder just how a such a hold hearted man had managed to create a robot that was so loving and caring. So much more human than their father ever was, he was certain Diego was right, their mother had evolved into something far more than a just a robot years ago. She may be all wires and metal underneath it all, but he was sure she some how had a soul.

"I'm fine, really, I was just doing crossword puzzles with Ben. It was his turn to pick the afternoon activities, and he wanted to try and finish some of those puzzle books he got for his birthday, just before he..." He trailed off, not everyone appreciated him bringing up the fact that Ben is what he is, dead.

"That's very kind of you, I'm sure he appreciates it very much." Grace hummed as she collected a few dishes she from the cupboard.

"Well, he's always putting up with my mess and drama, so It's only fair that I designate some Ben days into my busy schedule. Where I have to zip up and put up with his wants for a change." He tried to reserve at least one day a week to letting his brother have his way and dictate their schedule. When he wasn't too wasted, or in rehab, or hospital. Though some days were more a half day, and he knew he really should try and give more time to his brother. It wasn't exactly Ben's fault he no longer had his own life to live. But Klaus is the first to admit he is rather selfish, and most Ben days involved little to no drugs, which wasn't so fun on his part.

"Even if it means sitting still doing puzzles so long I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get up and move, or set something on fire." He joked. Waving his hands placating in front of him at the look he was sent as Grace retrieved something from the fridge. "Joking, joking, no fire's, promise."

"I should hope not." Grace stressed, a hit of amusement in her tone at her boy's antics. She certainly hoped he was past that certain faze.

"We're watching cheesy old sci-fi movies now, I just came down for..." His mother turned from the counter, holding out a tray with two cold glasses of lemonade. Three ice-cubes and a fresh wedge of lemon in each and a plate of home baked choc-chip cookies next to them. He took it with a slightly bewildered look as he finished."..Drinks."

"Thanks, mum. You're the best." He grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek before turning and starting back toward the bedrooms.

"Ben's very lucky to have you." She called to him as he left.

Klaus calling back as he rounded the corner, "I'm pretty sure its the other way around."


End file.
